Hung the Galaxy
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Émilie is eight years old seven years after the Battle of Yavin, but make no mistakes, she is not your average little Human. The New Republic is established and Émilie is the daughter of arguably the most powerful man in galactic history and as the idiom goes, she "hung the galaxy" for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey guys! So I got this idea over Thanksgiving and I've never written for Star Wars despite the fact it's one of my favorite movie series. Anyway, keep in mind this is VERY AU although we do see many canon characters, some EU canon characters, and some OCs I've made up. Anyway, here we go! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hung The Galaxy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Springtime 7 ABY**

 **Émilie**

My hairstylist Nola, who lived with me and my family at our palace on the city planet Coruscant, was braiding my dark curls for today. I was dressed in gold dress robes fit for the springtime. "Oh Princess Em what I wouldn't give for your hair," Nola was saying as she styled it, "It's just like your mother's."

"I know," I said with a smile as I looked at my Holo-Phone. Even though I was only eight and a half I had to have a way to keep up with my friends but more importantly with my parents when they were away.

I bet you're asking yourself who I am and how I fit into this galaxy.

I'm Émilie Rose Palpatine and I am a Crown Princess as some of my Jedi friends like the Skywalker family calls me. I was born a year prior to a big galactic battle I can't remember the name of right now. But now there is no Empire and everybody gets along okay, I guess. Anyway, I have curly hair that's dark like my mother Niobi's but other than that everybody tells me that I have the facial features of my father, the Supreme Chancellor.

As I was looking at a recent picture of Mama and Dada and I, Dada himself came in and put his hands on my shoulders. "I thought you had gone already," I said.

"I had a call but I got to hang up early," he said and kissed my cheek like he did a lot, "Did you think I could forget?"

"Is she going to work with you again today, Chancellor?" Nola asked as she finished my braid.

"Of course," Dada said as he picked me up into his arms despite the fact I was perfectly able to walk.

 **Padmé**

I was sitting out in the veranda of my apartment as our protocol droid C-3PO brought my morning coffee. Luke and Leia were still asleep as was Anakin so I had a few minutes to myself, which was nice for a change. I sat in my red dressing gown and looked out over the vast upper level of the city thinking about what I needed to do for today when Anakin stumbled in, still hooked to his little oxygen tank that surfaced air out of his damaged lungs.

"Morning angel," he kissed me, "are you the only one up?" he asked as I disconnected him from the machine. In the day he seemed to be able to breathe fine on his own but the med droids and Palpatine knew that at night he couldn't because he would be asleep and not thinking about it so we had the machine breath for him.

"Not anymore," my son Luke and his twin sister Leia came to sit with us, "Did I miss coffee?" Luke asked.

"Hey 3-PO be an Ewok and get us three more cups of coffee," Ani called to the droid, "thanks."

"So what're you guys all up to today?" Leia wondered, "I might be going to see Bail and Breha for a few days if that's okay. They invited me to New Alderaan for the weekend. Bail's sister Tia is having a baby shower or something."

"Do you need a skiff to take?" I asked ready to offer my former royal starship.

"No, the Tantive IV might pick me up or Bail might have another one of the family ships come get me."

"When will you be back?" Ani asked our daughter.

"A few days."

"I'll miss you, Leia," he told her sincerely. Leia rolled her eyes at first but then smiled. After all the shit they had been through years ago Ani seemed to really want to be closer to Leia because he never really got to know her.

"I guess if you'll behave you can come if you want," she said.

 **Niobi**

I was standing in the halls of the Senate dressed in a simple yellow dress robes and yellow blossoms all through my hair. I was standing in for Senator Amidala until she got here or one of her handmaidens did but by now I suppose anybody could tell the difference between us as I had softer facial features despite us having similar hair colors, styles, and eye colors.

As I was standing in the hall I spotted a Muun standing in the shadows. I walked over casually, "You know Plagueis if you wanted to spite Palpatine you could do so discretely."

"No," the Sith said, "its much more fun to do it to his face. It's a Master-Apprentice type deal." I just shrugged; Sith Lords confused me but then again the whole Force confused me so I guess that was a given. As I was musing I saw Palpatine enter the hall with our daughter on his shoulders,

I had Émilie in secret after I had volunteered to be a part of an experiment to use the Force to create life from nothing. Being skeptical of such a feat and also kind of interested too led me to volunteer myself in either a move of bravery or stupidity I suppose. Nine months later I had Em on my home planet Bordal and raised her until the fall of the Empire and the reinstating of the Republic. Since I had known her father was native to Naboo when naming her I had followed a trend of using names that are accented.

But in the end we ended up just calling her Em and one thing was certain: she hung the galaxy if you will for the most powerful Sith ever.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

I rolled my eyes as they set upon Plagueis. I had Em in my arms so I couldn't do much other than that at my former Master. "You've got an eleven o'clock with Luke Skywalker," Niobi told me as we walked into my scarlet painted office. "He is coming on Anakin's behalf."

I sat in my chair and must have failed to notice the Jedi clothed in the tan of a farmhand. "I was going to make a second Death Star joke," Luke said as he got up and sat down, "but I don't know if you'd appreciate it like Anakin does."

" _Anakin_ appreciates that?"

"Until he doesn't," Luke said, "he's a sensitive one. Padmé and I were talking about it last night while he was hanging with Ferus. Anyway, Anakin wants to go to New Alderaan with Leia and he wanted me to ask you if he was okay to go."

"There's plenty of oxygen there," I said as I put Em down and she looked out the window as speeders zipped by. "As long as Anakin isn't a complete idiot he'll be fine. Does Leia know how to work the machine?"

"Yeah, Padmé taught us. I'll go tell Anakin. And no promises he won't be an idiot," he said and we nodded and Luke dismissed himself leaving me with just Em, Niobi, and my former Master.

"Dada?" Em turned and I saw my eyes in hers.

"Yes _Bijou?"_ In old Nabooan culture a Bijou was a word used for jewel and to me Em mine; she and her mother both were.

"When can we go back to the Lake Country?" she asked.

"Would tomorrow be too soon _Bijou?"_ I asked, "We can leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, because there's not a whole galaxy to hold together or anything," Plagueis muttered to me, "Sidious you're an idiot."

"We will leave tomorrow _Bijou_. You, me, and Mama."

 **Em**

Dada had me sit on his knee as I looked at my Holo-Phone pictures some more, looking at the ones of the lake as he gave me one of the shots that stop my early bleeding I had.

Dada was a very trained med-tech, and he never let any of the surgical droids take care of me whenever I was sick because he said they couldn't sense the Force that lived in me like he could. He can even use the Force to calm me about these things.

I remember Mama had said that this was best for me and she had asked Dada to administer them. I never cried or anything because when I was linked to the Force via Dada's hand on my forehead and him singing soft Naboo songs for me and Plagueis, another Sith named Bane, or sometime Anakin holding my hand when Dada could not. " _There we are Bijou_ ," he said as I was brought out of it.

"Why are Sith good healers?" I asked.

"Through the Force _Bijou_ , so we can heal those we care about so they won't be hurt anymore," he said.

 **Siri Kenobi**

The Jedi Council had just adjourned so I walked beside Obi-Wan as we went back to the lobby of the Jedi Temple. As we walked, my former Padawan Ferus Olin caught up to us, "You guys seen Anakin?"

"Please don't tell me you guys plan on crawling around in the air system again," Obi-Wan said disapprovingly.

"No. I wanted to ask if he wanted to help me build something," huh that was a nice change from the usual where Ferus and Anakin got into mischief.

"Ask Luke," I suggested.

"No, he's gone to be with Leia on a trip somewhere. New Alderaan I think," Obi-Wan said. I must have missed that.

"Thanks," I gave my former apprentice a high five as he went off to do whatever.

"Ten Credits that's not what they're planning," I bet my husband.

"I wouldn't be foolish enough to take that bet," he laughed in that distinguishable accent and I smiled.

* * *

 **And? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Here's the second chapter! Please let me know what you guys think of this, I really want to know! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars no matter how much I want to! If there are any typos, I apologize! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Springtime 7 ABY**

 **Darth Plagueis**

If I was being honest Sidious was definitely the smartest son-of-a-bitch I had ever met. Even as much as I hated to admit it, I had to. Without him I'm very doubtful this insane galaxy could function at all.

 **Padmé**

Since Palpatine was away for the next few days it was up to me to run this galaxy and that was much easier not having to take care of Ani and monitor every breath he took, as much as I loved my Ani sometimes it got to be a lot. Having the apartment to just Luke and I was fun.

I wasn't much of a cook as my mother or sister Sola but I could do some things in the kitchen. "How do you feel about some blue milk and meat and potatoes for dinner?" I asked my firstborn.

"Aunt Beru made awesome blue milk Padmé," Luke said, "I got the milk."

"Deal."

"Leia says the made it to New Alderaan," my son showed me a Holo-message that showed Leia hugging Queen Organa and Anakin shaking Bail's hand.

"That's great," I said smiling as I watched the message, "they need time to bond just like you and me. Can we send a message back?"

"When we cook to show them what they're missing," Luke said, "We have to save Anakin some blue milk. He'll kill me if we don't."

"Gotta love that blue milk," I said we went to the speeder to get the groceries.

 **Leia**

Bail and Breha were so excited when we arrived. "Oh Lelila," Breha said as she hugged me and Bail kissed my cheeks. Anakin shook my adoptive father's hand. "We've missed you so."

"I've missed you guys too," I said as I got out of the hug and my biological father took my hand in his mechanical one as we were led into the Royal Palace that was an exact replica of the one of my girlhood.

"Luke didn't come?" Breha was eager to meet my twin ever since all this had oddly worked out with everyone being redeemed and such.

"He's on Coruscant to keep Padmé company as she does her Senate stuff, but Anakin wanted to see New Alderaan."

"Well, welcome Anakin," Breha said sweetly, "We have you set up in a room like your old one and Anakin in a room next to it."

"You guys are the sweetest in the galaxy."

 **Niobi**

We arrived at the Lake Country in the morning. We didn't have any of our staff on Coruscant with us so it was just Plagueis with us. When we landed on the landing pad reserved just for us and disembarked the cruiser I took Em's hand and Palpatine took her other one.

"This is my favorite place in the whole galaxy," my daughter said, "when I'm older I want to live here and use the Force."

"Of course _Bijou,"_ He knelt and kissed our daughter's forehead and I smiled. Before Em was born I hadn't seen myself much of a mother but now I realized that I could not imagine my life if I hadn't birthed Émilie Rose Palpatine.

"You're going to train her as a _Jedi?_ Force damn it Sidious, I thought you were better than that." Plagueis muttered.

"I'd just as soon throw myself down a reactor," Palpatine snarked back, "We'll start when she decides she wants to."

"That's what I thought."

 **Luke**

I headed over to the Temple in the early afternoon. I had a class of younglings that I was helping Yoda out with some days. When I got there he was talking to Obi-Wan. "Feels like it's been a while since I've seen you," I said to Obi-Wan.

"Is your father dead already?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"No, he's okay. Leia knows how to do his ventilators and all that," I explained, "Padmé taught us how."

"That makes me feel loads better because the last thing I need is a dead Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said.

"Elder Skywalker is where?" Yoda asked in his normal syntax he used when he wasn't pissed about something.

"New Alderaan visiting Leia's old adopted family," I explained.

"And you're home with the Senator?"

"Yes, Padmé is a lot of fun. Last night we had blue milk and everything," I explained as the younglings filed in led by their clan leader.

 **Em**

When I got to the lake house I changed from my travel dress to a pretty yellow dress and a white shawl over that was perfect for the springtime. Dada himself did my hair in a traditional Naboo braid like Senator Padmé does her hair all the time. Sometimes, she'd do mine too.

I liked being able to walk into the fields in the backyard without any of the Royal Guards with me like sometimes on Coruscant if a Jedi, Mama, or Dada wasn't watching me. Dada came out with me to the gardens, holding my hand as we walked. I brought out a few of my Holo-books that I hadn't seen the story to. "Can I have a Voorpak, Dada?" I asked thinking about one of my new books where the girl had the pet with her on the cover.

"Of course _Bijou,_ we'll go pick him up tomorrow from the Naboo Zoo in Theed," he said sitting in a spot in the grass with me where the warm sun bore down but wasn't too hot.

"I'm going to name him Misha," I said, "I saw that name in a Holo-book I watched." I liked watching the Holo-books and sometimes Mama or Dada would show them to me. As I thought about her Mama came out in her light blue pretty travel dress.

"Do you want me to paint your nails Emmy?" I nodded and she took my hand and started to do a pale pink color on them and Dada showed me one of my new Holo-books I had gotten from Anakin a few weeks ago but hadn't watched the story. I liked the adventure stories about the heroes that traveled to lots of planets like I wanted to one day.

 **Anakin**

There was a big party going on today.

Apparently one of Senator Organa's sisters was having a baby so we wanted to throw her a party. Leia wore a pretty dark blue dress and hr hair was styled like donuts and she had earrings in. As the guests started coming I stood behind my Leia as she hugged those she knew. It seemed to me that Leia was worlds away from Crown Princess Em.

"Aunty Rouge, Aunty Celly this is Anakin Skywalker," she introduced me to Organa's sisters. I nodded and said hello.

"Finally Leia! We were wondering when you'd secure a nice man, and a _Jedi_ too!" Rouge gushed but Leia halted her. I wondered if she was going to mention Solo.

"No Aunty Rouge, Anakin is my biological father. He came to spend time with me and see the planet," Leia's 'aunt' frowned. Celly on the other hand looked delighted.

"Oh Lelila we must get a Holo!" she said and took out a Holo-Cam and took a frame of Leia and I smiling for the camera. "See?" she showed us the frame and I had to admit it was good.

"So when is Aunty Tia telling us what she's having?" Leia asked.

"Oh after the cake! She has a surprise!" Celly hugged Leia and walked away and Leia turned back to me.

"We should send that Holo to Luke and Padmé," she said.

"You didn't tell Celly about Han Solo?" I wondered.

"I don't really think she'll approve so it can wait for another time," Leia said.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

 **Flashback, Earlier 7 ABY**

Niobi came into my office as I was about to head back to the Palace to see her and Em, and she was carrying our daughter. "Hey," A thing I found mystifying and intriguing about this certain Niobi was that she took no measures in formalities with me unlike others. "I need your Sith knowledge."

" _What happened_?" I asked taking my sweet Em from her and placing my hand on her cheek and reached out with the Force to find an answer and keep Em stable with my own life force. When the Force gave me the answer I nodded, "Ah I see. I foresaw this." This was the reason Em had never seen a medical droid while with me; my knowledge of the Force (and particularly the dark side) was superlative to even the best care the best droid could offer so it was a known order among Niobi, the Skywalker family, the Royal Guard, and the clones that in any medical situation Em was to be brought to me alone.

"Don't you have any weird Sith way to stop it?" she asked as I reached in my desk drawer and found what I wanted as Em opened her eyes. Her reflection of my own blue eyes questioned me silently.

"Émilie, my _Bijou_ , listen to me," I said very softly, like I was luring an apprentice to the dark side, so only she could hear me, "Something happened and I'm going to help fix it."

I put one of my hands on her forehead and used the dark side to slip her into light unconsciousness as her vitals fed off my life force. Even as she slept I could touch her thoughts that were worried.

"Sidious, let me take her," Plagueis instructed and walked over. _Shh Bijou, do not worry_ I placed the thought in her head as I handed her to my former Master who set his own will upon her. Now I had both hands free so I could administer what she needed and then take care of the blood that was flowing. After I had Plagueis wake her slowly he stroked my daughter's curls. " _Conchita_ time to rise," the Muun said softly as he handed my Crown Princess back to me.

"What happened?" Em asked; looking at me expectantly.

"Something happened that shouldn't have," I said to her softly, "and we need to make sure it won't happen anymore," she reached out for my hand and I felt the strength in her connection to the Force reach to me as well. I used my mastery of telepathy to control her fear and calm her. "It will be okay."

"Do you want me to take her home?" Niobi asked and got up. I shook my head and rose myself carrying Em in one hand and the other behind Niobi's back.

 **Em**

I fell asleep in the field with Mama playing with my curly hair that hung loose from my braids and Dada rubbing my back and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You are so beautiful Émilie Rose," Mama said as I was falling asleep.

"You are the light of our lives," Dada said and kissed my cheek, "you know that? Me and Mama will make sure you live a very long and happy life."

 **Obi-Wan**

I walked into the Senate building after the clan of younglings finished their class. Luke was still at the Temple as was Yoda so I had come to ask Padmé about when Anakin would be back for Ferus so the Skywalker-Olin reign of sheer idiocy could resume.

Siri once joked that they were the reason we did not have our own kids, because how were we supposed to take care of kids if our own former apprentices still behaved like kids and acted just as recklessly a lot of the time. I was buzzed into the main office of the Chancellor but it was surely odd to see Padmé sit at the desk.

"Hi," she said getting up and offering me a hug, "What brings you into the politics side of the city?"

"Ferus wants to know when Anakin gets back."

"Next week early I think. Leia's 'aunt's' party lasts all weekend because it's custom as a member of a noble house on Alderaan to celebrate the coming of a baby for an entire three days. Not sure why."

"How's he doing?"

"Well his lungs are still charred to hell but other than that he's his usual spunky and unique self."

"Do you want me to come over with Siri or you and Luke come for dinner tonight? I'll cook."

"Dear Force Obi-Wan what would I do without you?" she laughed, "How about seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good, I'm planning on leaving here at five thirty so I can go find Luke and let him know and change."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Just thought I'd post two chapters today just because! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Flashback, 0 BBY**

 **Niobi**

 _All right Ni you're either the bravest or the dumbest bitch in this galaxy_ I thought as I watched the med droids swaddle my newborn clean and hand her to me. Being home on Bordal really made this whole birthing a child conceived via the Force or what have you a bantha-shit ton easier for me.

"What will you name her, Miss?' a droid asked me in Basic.

I thought: I knew the Emperor was from Naboo and they had interesting names on Naboo. "Émilie Rose," I gave my answer as the most stunning tiny creature was handed over to me. Despite the fact drugs ran rampant in my lower body even still I could feel this child in my arms and it felt oddly amazing.

"Who is the father, Miss? It's strictly for the birth certificate, you see."

"Is that information confidential?" I asked. Heaven knew what would happen if this news leaked.

"It's our programming to keep patient information that way."

"The father is the Emperor," I stated.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

I brought Em inside and she still slept. The main room of the house was comfortable with couches and chairs and tables for reading. Niobi came in with a cup of tea in her hands. "She is absolutely stunning. What are we going to do in ten years? Jedi and smugglers alike will be chasing her."

"She is," I agreed.

"So those shots we're giving her, how long do we do that for?" my companion asked sat beside me on the big couch, "Surely not indefinitely."

"Until the time is right and then I can deal with the issue surgically."

"The surgical droids can you mean? The ones on your personal med staff? They are quite skilled."

"No. I can and will take care of Émilie's situation with Plagueis' assistance when the time presents itself. Droids don't feel the Force and Em's Force potential is unlike anyone's I have ever seen, even Anakin Skywalker," I felt like I was talking to an apprentice of mine. She nodded. "But that time is perhaps four to five years ahead of us, I predict." As I spoke Em stirred.

"Dada, what am I going to a surgical center for?" Em asked me. The child certainly had my intuition, she did.

"Nothing _Bijou._ Mama and I were just talking about the future. Do you think I would hand you over to med droids?"

 **Dooku**

I was sitting in the archives looking up my Padawan class' records from nearly a century ago when Yoda walked in, his cane tapping on the floor like light raindrops on a window. "A question for you I have, my old Padawan."

"Go ahead."

"An empty seat that needs to be filled on the Council we have. Interested?" Back long ago I had been the Mace Windu of the modern Council and I had loved that position.

"Of course, Master. But is that spot not Anakin Skywalker's?'

"Honestly Dooku _think_ ," I knew things got serious when Yoda's normal syntax cut out, "Imagine Anakin Skywalker on the Council. Go ahead."

"I see your point."

"Glad you accepted my offer, I am. Like old times it will be. Later I will see you," he smiled and his syntax resumed as he waved a finger and left me to my research.

 **Em**

Dada sat me up in his lap and massaged my shoulders, "Don't worry _Bijou_ ," he said softly, "What Mama and I were talking about is years away from us, and even then it will be fine."

"What can Plagueis do to help?" I asked having heard mention of the Muun who lived with us and was here now. I liked Plagueis and he apparently was very wise in the ways of the Force like Dada was and he could do things others couldn't.

"He would help you stay calm. You see we'd have you take a special nap and Plagueis would help you with that and keep you warm with blankets."

"Sounds nice," I had an affinity for blankets and had tons at home. I don't know why, I just liked being warm and I had some nice patterns on my blankets.

"How many years?" I wondered.

"At least four, so we're a long time away from it. You never need to worry about anything, _Bijou."_

 **Padmé**

Ferus Olin walked into the Kenobi residence just a few minutes after Luke and I got there for dinner. "Padmé I need your advice," the Jedi Knight looked at me. I looked surprised but allowed him to continue. "You've had a baby right?"

The question seemed almost idiotic but I guess Ferus wasn't past the shock stage yet if my assumptions were right so I just motioned to Luke to confirm I had indeed had a baby emerge from my own body.

"How did you tell Anakin you were pregnant all those years ago?" my mind already did the mental math as Siri stared at her apprentice.

"You and Darra are… oh shit wow. Congratulations. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

" _I_ just found out," Ferus said, "she just kind of told me."

"How long has she known?" I asked thinking of how when I had told Ani I was already seven months along, but then again Ferus wasn't stranded in the Outer Rim fighting a war.

"Well let's at least have a bottle of wine before you completely have a mental breakdown," Siri said and got Ferus a glass, "and invite Darra for the love of the Force. We don't want to be celebrating a baby without her." Siri pulled her hair out of her face and went to get the wine.

 **Niobi**

I pulled my orange lightsaber back as Plagueis just stared at me with his red one in his hand after I had challenged him to a bet that I could beat him so here we were outside the lake retreat in the field. "How is it that you've never been trained in the Force and yet somehow your lightsaber style is exactly like Sidious' but at the same time so much more aggressive? But you're certainly talented; passion motivates you."

"More like ambition," I corrected as I deactivated my blade and put it on the belt of my simple, "I've always had plans for my life," I straightened the deep red cape I wore over my simple white dress robes. I had pulled my hair back for the duel so it wouldn't bother me.

"You know, your daughter dresses more extravagantly than you do," he said as we headed back inside.

"I know, Sidious dresses her like the Padmé Amidala fashion icon of eight-year-old human girls and I love seeing her outfits." For instance today she matched my white with a dress that had lace on the sleeves and flowed behind her when she stood and her hair was braided to resemble the crown she was entitled to via her bloodline.

"Who won?" my daughter asked excitedly. She and Palpatine still sat in front of the fire. Em was seated in his lap and she was eating some traditional Naboo dish and he was just admiring her like she was some goddess of legend, which maybe she was, as he worked at her tiny shoulders.

"Me," I replied coming to sit with my little family by the fire after helping myself to some food. I was so used to serving myself that when I was on Coruscant in the palace I was so off guard by being waited on. Plagueis came and knelt before Em.

"One day you will be good with a lightsaber too," he told her. Plagueis was almost just as taken with Em as Sidious was. "Move to her scapula Sidious; there's some tension there."

"What is it _Bijou?"_ Palpatine asked softly but didn't need a verbal answer, as he must have found it in her mind. "Here," he put one of his hands on her forehead like he was healing her with the dark side. "Now it won't frighten you anymore."

 **Leia**

Why was there dancing like the dances at court at a baby shower for Force's sake? "As the guest of honor you get first dance Lelila and then we'll all join in." I took Anakin's hand.

"Your lungs good enough to dance with me?" I asked and he nodded. As the orchestra started to play and I danced with Anakin for the first time I heard his labored breathing and his soft crackling lungs as I danced against him. Everybody watched us intently and I was wondering what he or she saw. "Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt for you to breathe without your oxygen machine?" I asked him as I continued to listen to the crackle of his lungs.

"A little," he said truthfully and for the first time since I had really knew him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug expressing my sorrow at that situation.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

"Good job, _Conchita_ ," My former Master said softly to my daughter, calling her a term of endearment in his native Muun language as he swept his fingers over her head after my own had wiped her knowledge of our last conversation. I could sense the calmness in her mind brought about by my influence. "There are some things you are too young to know Émilie Rose, my _Bijou_ ," I told her, "but you'll know one day." Her smile unlocked me.

"Okay," she said as I handed her the cup of blue milk she was drinking from and one of our few household staff members here took her plate, "I love all you guys," Em said. I kissed her forehead.

"We love you too," Niobi told our daughter.

"Was your food good Crown Princess Émilie?" the kitchen-hand Tift asked her. Em grinned at him.

"Yes, thanks Tift."

"Would you like more blue milk?"

"Sure," she handed him the cup and he disappeared into the kitchen. As we waited I turned back to working at her scapula. I could feel in the Force the tension was relaxing and she let me help. Tift set her blue milk glass on the table and smiled at my little jewel before he left. "Hey Dada?"

"Yes _Bijou?"_

"Are we going to Theed to go get my Voorpak?" she asked.

"Is the zoo closed?" Niobi asked.

"Does not matter, I will call the zookeepers," I said lifting Em into my arms after Niobi got Em's shoes on. "Ready the air speeder."

 **Em**

I was put into the speeder for the short ride to Theed. I was used to Dada driving me places, something you might not expect from a child of my status who had guards and other nice people who worked at the Palace for my family. As we took off night settled in the sky and my curls were whipped behind me.

"The Zoo might be closed," I told Dada as we sped away from my favorite house, "My Force senses tell me so," I giggled at the joke since I didn't quite know the Force yet. I only knew I had it.

"When the zookeeper sees you he won't resist you," Dada said.

"I bet you say that to all your Sith people too," I laughed again. I loved spending time with my father because Force or no Force I sensed he could really understand me better than I could.

About an hour later we arrived in the capital that was lit up ready for nighttime. We parked the speeder and Dada held my hand as we got to the zoo that was closing for the night. The zookeeper saw me and she smiled, "Chancellor we have the Voorpak that is a perfect fit for Princess Émilie," she said to Dada and she handed me the brown furred tiny creature and he jumped onto my shoulder and gave me what I thought was like a kiss.

"He is perfect," I said, "We must have a photo!"

The zookeeper smiled as I handed her my phone to get a picture. I brought Misha into the palm of my hand and held him like Dada was holding me. Everything in my world was right.

 **Darth Plagueis**

After Em and Sidious set off I was left with Niobi in the house and the cooks were making dinner. She was sipping a wine and sitting in a chair opposite me. "So what's your relationship with my former apprentice like anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. "Have you and Sidious ever _known_ each other?"

"In a biological sense? No. Em was conceived with his genetic material being implanted by some scientists," she said, "that might be why she's a stunning replica of him but with a little interference from my genes."

"But do you feel for him?"

"He's very intriguing and powerful and he loves our daughter like no other parent I have ever seen so I suppose I do have feelings for him in a sense. We're both very similar in a lot of ways and it's easy when someone knows you better than you do yourself. But Sidious, like I, has a very prominent dark side, and I mean that without a pun."

"Yes, I can see he chose wiser than he knows."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

We made the drive back easily and Em fell asleep with her new Misha in a small travel cage on her lap. I parked the speeder and got Em to bed after showering and getting her into night clothes by singing a bit to her and placing sweet dreams of our family life here at the lake in her head. When I returned downstairs Niobi was in a dressing gown that was black and had long sleeves that had lace on the end. Her hair was on top of her head in a waterfall style as she talked with my former Master.

"How'd getting the pet go?" she sipped her wine. I gently reached out and sensed her conversation with Plagueis concerning me and strangely I wondered how this Bordali woman who was the mother of my reason to attempt existing in some sort of redeemed spirit felt about me.

"Yes, probe my Force fucking thoughts Sidious come on," she said as if mocking me (which she truthfully probably was) with the fire I liked in her. I also was intrigued that she had used my Sith name. I spent a second analyzing where this could end up and the possibility of me kissing this younger feminine version of myself was most likely.

And that was exactly the way this turned out despite the fact I was nearly three decades older than her. She had a youthful quality that drew me in. When she finally stepped away from me her eyes burned into Plagueis'. "You need to learn I hate to be wrong."

"Force damn it you'd be a good Sith," he told her.

 **Niobi**

 _Force damn it_.

As I remembered the events of last night that thought swept my head. One thing I knew for certain: I was not losing to Plagueis, I was too Force damn proud. Another thing that was still uncertain was maybe I did have feelings for Sidious or I was starting to. "Niobi?"

"Yes?" I had no idea that Palpatine's had was on my back, tracing little circles through the fabric of my dressing gown. "Good morning."

"Good morning _ma joie_ ," this was another sweet Naboo phrase but I wasn't sure about a translation to Basic for it.

"I had a thought," I said testing my theory, "I know you have a love-hate relationship with your old Master and so do I. So you want to help me spite him?"

"What did you have in mind?"

As I showed him he obviously understood and we fought gently for mental dominance of the other despite his Force powers that somehow I had when I was with him like this. I was surprised that I could feel the mental Force link between us at all but the answer came when he explained that I was connected to his own life force that seemed to be crimson if life forces had color to them.

After what could have either been seconds or an eternity I was back in my own mind like normal. I threw my dressing gown back on me and got up, "Rules of the game," I said, "not a word. Let him figure it out since he can't touch minds like you can," I went to the mirror to make sure everything looked in order and no hint of what just happened could be sensed. I applied a little lipstick.

"Why did we never consider conceiving Em in that way?" He asked as he used his own Force speed to get up and ready for the day.

"Because you were otherwise occupied," I said with a little sass.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- So here's the next chapter! A friend of mine reading asked about ages so let's see if I can explain: the twins are grown, probably in their mid 20s. Anakin is redeemed back to his pre-suit Vader looks and thus about 23. If Padme is five years older than Anakin that makes her 28. Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi are both in their mid 30s I'd suppose. Em's mother Niobi is 34. Palpatine/Sidious is technically about 89 if you follow the Legends that give his birth year as 82 BBY but here he looks about as old as he was in Revenge of the Sith so he's 63.**

 **Phew, that was long! Anyway, I don't own anything but the OC of Em. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Luke**

I thought I was dreaming when I heard Anakin come into the apartment with his unmistakable breathing machine that he had with him but this one was a lot lighter and there wasn't much of a sound as air was circulated. He tapped my shoulder. After getting home last night I had to carry Padmé to her bed after she had a good time last night and I'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Leia says I have to stay on this machine all times now," he said in lieu of hello. I sat up and Anakin sat beside me.

"Hi to you too Anakin. Why?" I asked, "When did you guys get back?"

"Just now," he said as he adjusted the wire that attached to his nostrils. 3PO had coffee brought in as Leia came into the apartment.

"Rough night?" she asked me.

"Fun," I corrected her, "Obi-Wan cooked and we drank the Kenobi wine stash pretty much dry. Oh, talk to Ferus soon."

"I already know Darra is pregnant," Anakin said, "Ferus called me and he sounded like me with his breathing."

 **Niobi**

I let Em sleep so I could have time to gather my thoughts over downing cups of coffee. As I took a seat at the bar Plagueis stared at me, "I can't read your mind but your body says 'Oh Force yes'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked coyly as I sipped my coffee. Plagueis looked at me and I stared back, not backing down. I lifted my lips into a smile knowing I was winning the game.

"Force damn it you'd have been a great Sith," Plagueis said again, "Is Sidious getting Em up?" he asked.

"I'm letting her sleep," I said downing the last of my first cup of coffee and then rising, "I'm going to go get ready for the day. If Em gets up have Tift make her something to eat." I glided to my own personal bathroom smirking.

 **Anakin**

Padmé got up as I was talking to the twins and having some breakfast crumpets and scones. She came over after giving me a kiss. "Hi, Ani. I didn't know you were home," she said.

"Just landed a few minutes ago,' Leia answered, "Is your oxygen supply good?" she asked me. Breathing on my machine didn't hurt like breathing without it did sometimes so I guess I was breathing better recently. I nodded.

"Welcome back Master Anakin and Princess Leia," 3PO said as he refilled our coffee. It was good to be back.

 **Em**

I got up and lay in my big bed with all my stuffed animals a minute before actually going downstairs to see about breakfast. On the way Dada caught up to me and we came down the stairs. I found Mama already dressed for the day in pretty purple dress robes. "Morning Mama."

"Hi Emmy, did you sleep well? I can't wait to see your new Misha. Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded as Dada sat me in his lap as I thought about how much I loved mornings on Naboo.

"So as I was saying about feeling the Force…" Plagueis started but Mama cut him off with a playful smile.

"I've never felt the Force so I can't relate," she joked but I bet that was a lie because maybe before I was born while she carried me she had the Force because I did. I wonder if that happened to Miss Padmé too.

 **Padmé**

My head was killing me.

 _Thank you Obi-Wan for saving me from a worse morning_ I thought as I skipped out on coffee and opted for a red fruity drink that replaced electrolytes. "I'll trade my lungs for your headache," Ani said kindly.

"You've got yourself a deal, my Jedi," I said as I downed the liquid.

 **Niobi**

As I was talking about feeling the Force I couldn't pick up any speculation Plagueis had with my normal senses. And of course I was lying – I _had_ felt the Force and both sides. I knew how enticing the dark side was; like sweet chocolate, and how comforting was the light. Maybe I had a spark of Force sensitivity in my body that carrying Em had left behind.

And shit, I loved the Force.

And I had to say, I was definitely more dark side than light. Never in my thirty-four years had I ever felt like something completely understood me like the Force that flowed through Sidious. I liked being understood when I wasn't too busy being complicated. I lifted my lips into a smile.

After Em's breakfast she went to get read with the help of Renée, one of Em's staff who was a native Naboo herself. "Come on Princess Em," she said taking my daughter. "Does the Chancellor not have time to get the Princess ready?"

"I will be along momentarily," Sidious told her as Renée nodded and Em took her hand and they skipped away.

"You can go with them," I said, "I've got things covered here." Sidious offered me a smirk as if he liked me bossing him around and he got up. "Told you I'm more Sith than you are." He laughed and left me with his old Master.

"You are a queen Niobi," Plagueis finally said.

 **Siri Kenobi**

Ferus ended up crashing on my couch and we'd given Darra the guest room after Luke and Padmé left. As Obi-Wan put it, Ferus had himself a good time last night. As I walked into our sitting room already ready for the day I found Obi-Wan had beaten me to the coffee. 'Got it," I said getting a cup, "Ferus gone?"

"Yep. He and Darra left already before you got up," he said as we sat at the kitchen table to enjoy the morning. "Anakin got back so he's gone to find him."

"How's Anakin?"

"He sounded better this morning when I talked to him because he was on his ventilator tank."

"That's good," I said unable to imagine the horror of not knowing if every breath you took would be painful.

 **Em**

Renée gave me my bath and wrapped me up in my soft bathrobe that had my initials on it as Dada came and took over for her. "Hello, my _Bijou_ ," he kissed my forehead, "how did you rest?"

"Well," I said, "when you were reading to me guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I felt you in the Force," I told him. I was rather new at Force Bonds but I guess I had been in one for a long time without knowing, "Can Mama join?"

"Mama can sometimes join."

He put me in a very light blue dress today and did my hair in a little cinnamon bun. It looked sunny outside so I might go swimming later.

Dada put me on his back and carried me downstairs into the main room where Mama was. "We should go swimming one day," I told her.

"Of course we can," she agreed.

 **Leia**

Before I went to see Han I made sure the oxygen in Anakin's tank was full and giving him a high five before bidding everyone goodbye and heading to a speeder. Han and Chewbacca were already at a restaurant for lunch and were easy to spot when I got there. Chewbacca gave me a big hug and roared softly.

"Well if it isn't Your Worship," Han joked as he sipped some ale. I laughed at the old nickname and kissed him hello. "How's Luke? Haven't heard from the kid in a while," he said.

"He's busy training young Jedi," I said sitting across from him and he got me a glass of whatever he was having, "I just got back from a family party with Anakin."

"Since when are you and Anakin close?"

"I guess since recently. I mean he's about mine and Luke's age anyway if you don't count all that happened," I said, "Where have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere," Han said and Chewie growled softly to affirm. As food was brought to us I heard the unmistakable soft sound of an oxygen tank circulating behind me. "Hi Anakin," Han said.

"You take good care of her Solo," Anakin said and squeezed my shoulder before just as promptly leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- As always, reviews and hits are amazing. So please let me know if this is any good!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Niobi**

We ended up taking a day trip to Theed to look around. The current Queen of Naboo, Savona, was sixteen and she was familiar with House Palpatine as one of Naboo's oldest aristocratic families. I had met her only twice before but she seemed like a ruler who was popular with her subjects. "It's good to see you Chancellor and you as well, Madam Niobi."

"Thank you Your Highness," I said.

"Princess Émilie," Savona kissed my daughter's cheeks, "Theed lights up even more so when you come see us. I bet one day you could be a good Queen yourself."

"And use the Force," my daughter added.

"You can be Naboo's first-ever Jedi Queen," Savona said as she shook my hand and Palpatine's, "How are things in the capital Chancellor?"

"Senator Amidala is very apt at running things while I'm here," Palpatine explained, "Em wanted to come to Naboo so I couldn't deny her."

After our visit with the Queen we walked around the streets. Music was being played as we walked and Palpatine danced with Em in his arms and the smile on her face in that moment hung the galaxy. I took out my Holo-Phone and recorded them dancing and took a few really good pictures where they both looked into the camera smiling and the resemblance was absolutely striking.

 **Em**

The music of the Naboo band was playing for us sounded very symphonic to me and had huge sounds. Mama took pictures and a video and I couldn't think of a time I had ever been happier in my life.

 **Obi-Wan**

The day at the Temple was rather slow. The Council sent Master Mundi on a mission and after the session I caught up with my former Padawan who was easy to find because of his breathing, which did sound better by a good margin. "Where did they send Master Mundi?"

"To Corellia to put some pirate operation down," I explained, "Have you talked to Darra?"

"Yeah, she's doing okay but throwing up a bit but besides that says she's fine. Ferus seems to be himself again, I just gotta make sure he doesn't go dark side. That's bad shit to get into; trust me I know."

I laughed, "Well Siri and I are here if he needs to talk."

"Be on standby."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

We returned from Theed after dinner and dessert for Em. It was late when we got back so I put Em to bed and Plagueis went to bed himself not much later so I was left sitting in the main sitting room with Niobi. She was sitting in a chair a distance away from me in an indigo nightdress and a braid that reached her shoulder. She sipped a dessert wine.

I walked over to Niobi and tilted her chin up to look at me. Her skin didn't tingle and her brown eyes bore into mine. "You know, in the Force your presence is a crimson color," she said, "I found that interesting and fitting for you," It was like she wanted me to kiss her but never would tell me and thus making me try to figure her out. "I know you want to kiss me," she said like she could read my mind, "go ahead _my Lord_ ," she was playfully taunting the Sith in me and it fascinated me.

"You do realize I'm twenty-nine years older than you," I was inches from her.

"Believe it or not I'm very apt at mathematics," she said again interesting me, "and if I assume correctly you fell in love with me first so you should have realized this. I, however, was fully aware," she said and kissed me, "Admit it Sidious; I'm just as smart and deceptive as you are."

She joined the Force bond as her non-Force-sensitive lips met mine and I heard her ask _What is this exactly?_

 _A Force bond_ I explained _it happens when two beings share the Force with each other or in our case I share it with you._

 **Niobi**

In the Force bond I felt like a fucking goddess they talked about in the legends back on Bordal.

 _You are a Queen of the Sith, Niobi_ Sidious said with a smile obviously in the thought. Outside our bond he was holding me like he held Em and I realized why she liked it: it was oddly secure and _strong_ despite the fact that Sidious was technically about eighty-nine in human years (but he looked about twenty six years younger than that) but his strong connection to the Force made his strength like that of a younger Sith in his prime. I could feel the life flowing through him.

 _I can show you so much of the Force ma joie_ he said in the bond.

 _Show me the dark side_ I thought back _the light seems nice but it bores me with its simplicity and restrictions._

 _Wise choice, as I happen to be a master of the dark side. Through the dark I can heal you, show you more passion than you will ever know, and I can make you live for all time with you looking as you are on this night._

 _Show me, Lord Sidious._

Outside the Force bond I was still being held and didn't have to literally support myself. I was surprised pleasantly at how gentle Sidious could be as he supported my weight and gave me soft kisses. "You are my Queen, lovely Niobi. Queen of the Sith."

I actually let my 'tough Niobi' mask slip and I cracked a smile bigger than I had in any situation besides when I was with Em. Things oddly were falling into an unplanned yet seemingly perfect place.

 **Em**

 **Flashback, earlier 7 ABY**

I sat in Anakin's lap against him as Dada was administering one of my shots. By now this was the third time this had been done and Anakin had been around today so he offered to help me. Anakin was a good friend to me and thus one of my favorite friends. "Ani?"

"What's up, Meme?" Anakin had his own special nicknames for me.

"How did your lungs get hurt?" I asked. Anakin breathed heavily and sometimes he had oxygen with him. I asked Dada if he could fix my dear friend Anakin for me but he said there was little he could do which was weird because Dada could do anything, I thought.

"Well, I went on a mission once and got hurt. Sometimes that happens."

"Do you want my lungs? We can trade. My lungs are good so if you want to, we can trade."

"I can't because you need your good lungs, Meme."

"I hope your lungs get better Ani."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

After Niobi let go of our Force bond we just laid there and I gently worked my fingers into the little nerves inside her spinal cord. "Why have you never before let me work at your muscles like I do with Em? I am the best healer in the galaxy," I used the Force to assist me by paralyzing the nerves I was working at to anything but my hands.

"I'm good at hiding stress," she said seeing if I'd pick up on the lie; I easily did. She was just too busy to have her stress taken care of.

"Not from me," I said gently rubbing circles.

"Plagueis said to me that you could do things with the Force he has never seen done before," she said, "and now I understand. I understand why so many are probably still afraid of your power. You radiate it."

"As do you," I told her, "the small spark of the Force left in you from carrying Em is clearly active but more so you have power in your ambitions and objectivity." She turned her head to me and smiled softly and she still had perfect red painted lips. With my free hand I brushed her cheek with my index finger.

 **Niobi**

The next morning Sidious and I were the first ones up and dressed. Sidious himself dressed me like I was some Imperial mistress or something. He put my hair in a crown braid that wrapped around my head and the rest of my wavy hair fell eloquently beneath it.

"You are my beautiful Sith Queen," he said as I stood in front of the full length mirror in the room and he at my shoulder. I smiled and walked out in front of him, teasing him and challenging him by taking the lead and not taking his hand. He smirked and caught up. "What can I get you?" I watched as he sent a cup of coffee over to me using his Force powers.

"I still think I'm more of a badass than you," I said sipping my coffee, "I pushed a human child out of my body and all you do is use lightning against your enemies," we both laughed.

"You're such a liar Niobi, and a good one at that," Plagueis emerged from the shadows, "You have felt the Force before and you love it."

"Yes, I felt it last night multiple times and it was very enjoyable," I said and Plagueis smirked at my implication. He knew I was smarter than he was.

"You've felt the dark side unlike anyone before or after you will," Plagueis told me, putting his hands on my shoulders like I was a child, "And it will take you on the ride of your very life dear Niobi. Although I do hope my former apprentice was, ah, _soft enough_ with you."

"Go to hell, Plagueis."

The Muun smirked and I took a sip of my coffee, "And I see Sidious worked at your shoulders and spine and was very assiduous. You sit straighter than you ever have."

 **Palpatine/ Sidious**

Watching Niobi and Plagueis banter back and forth was just like back years and years ago when I was a young Sith, even then trying to prove to Plagueis I was the superior Sith. The rising sun reflected through the windows of the house and I stood behind Niobi with my hands on her shoulders as she ate.

Em got up early and walked in dressed in her little white nightdress and a gold outer robe. " _Bijou?_ What's wrong? You're up very early," I knelt before my little clone and put my hand on her forehead and reached out to our Force bond to figure out what happened. She felt normal and there was nothing I could sense out of the norm.

"Mama, guess what? You were in our Force bond last night! Dada, is Mama Force-sensitive like me because she carried me before I was born?"

 **"** She is a little, _Bijou,_ that's right."

"I asked Ani once and he says he thinks Senator Padmé has the Force still in her from Luke and Leia."

"She has some, just like Mama," I agreed picking Em up, "Let's go get you ready for the day."

 **Luke**

This morning I actually woke up in my room in Padmé's apartment. I got out of bed and in the kitchen Anakin was the only one up. I could hear his oxygen tank breathing for him softly, "Tell your sister that she was right about this machine," Anakin said.

"About staying on it all the time? And Leia's usually right," I said getting my cup down with the Force and got some coffee. 3PO brought us some little breakfast foods and we sat in the veranda.

Not long after Leia came in from her room. "Morning guys," she walked over to get some of the coffee, "How long have you guys been up?"

"Few minutes," I said.

"You know Leia you were right about this thing," Anakin motioned to his tank.

"I knew it," Leia said and smiled, "I usually am right."

 **Dooku**

I was archiving something when Master Yoda once again caught up with me. "Can you give me like two seconds?" I asked as I finished what I was doing and then turned to Yoda. "What's going on?"

"I need someone to fill in for the lightsaber class Master Drallig usually teaches since he left today for Endor. You're one of the best with a lightsaber we have, so I thought I'd ask if you're not otherwise occupied."

"Certainly," I accepted, "your syntax, gone it is." I smiled as the Grand Master rolled his brown eyes.

"Remind me again, why take your shit do I?"

"Because you taught me it."

 **Padmé**

When I got to the Senate Sly Moore, one of Palpatine's aides, greeted me as I walked into the red offices of the Chancellor. "Senator, here is your schedule of meetings," she said and handed me a sheet of paper. I thanked her and she left me to stare out the window.

I was interrupted in my ruminations by the door opening. I got up to meet my guest and my yellow formal robes trailed behind me as I walked to see Anakin standing at the door with R2-D2, our astromech droid. "Hi," I said and he took off his nasal cannula for a quick kiss and then put it back. "What brings you to the Senate?"

"Darra, well Ferus actually, had a question," he said, "and somehow I ended up as the messenger."

"Tell him to talk to the Jedi Healers, they might know. And if they don't then I might be able to help. This whole thing is destroying all his logical thought."

"Go figure why Jedi shouldn't get attached to others," he offered laughing.

"No, I mean it's just natural. This is a huge thing for them both."

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hey guys, I finally got a review! Thank you to the guest who reviewed on this story, I'm glad you like it! You guys who are reading should review too and if you have suggestions/comments let me know! Apologies in advance for any typos!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Darth Plagueis**

While Sidious was with Em I was out in the field sparring with Niobi whose orange blade met my red one with a speed I hadn't seen since Sidious' youth and as we sparred for the second time I could definitely see remnants of the youthful Sidious' aggression in her style.

"Have you heard of a Force bond?" Niobi asked me as she turned to block my strike, "I know it's a thing I just had no idea that us normal sentient beings like me could be involved in one."

"Well I hypothesize that the spark of Force-sensitivity carrying Em left behind after she was born might be why you can link in on the bond in addition to the fact that Sidious is one of the most powerful Force users in galactic history."

"Makes sense," she said as we deactivated our respective lightsabers.

"Maybe if you bore him another child you might have that Force sensitivity increased," I suggested thinking that seemed logical.

"After Em's birth the scientists closed my womb," she explained, "So that's a no. Anyway, one child is definitely enough."

"Is that why you want Sidious to close Em's womb?"

"Em should never have to deal with anything like that," she said, "I yearned not to before she was born. Ask almost any woman in this galaxy and she'll tell you the same. Plus Émilie is not going to be an ordinary woman when she grows older."

 **Anakin**

I didn't get the chance to report back to Ferus as I was called away after some business at the Temple to the Chan-Pal-Su-Recon center, one of Coruscant's tallest spires. It was early afternoon as I parked my speeder and the Royal Guards escorted me into the place that had a handful of memories for me, but I was then taken to a different wing where just normal surgeries were done.

All I had been told was that the Chancellor requested me here and nothing else. I wondered when they had gotten back as I walked into one of the little preoperative suites after I was made sure to be sterile. In the big bed that hovered an inch or so above the ground Em's face lit up, "Ani! Hi!"

"Hey there munchkin," I came over by her side, "What's going on? Did you get hurt?" she shook her head.

"Dada says something needs to be done more than my shots because those have to keep being done and this only needs to be done once," she explained to me. "Right Dada?"

"Exactly, _Bijou_ ," Palpatine said gently and smiled and touched Em's hair, which was curly and just was fanned about her.

"Will it hurt Dada?" Em asked squeezing her father's hand as he quieted her.

"Of course not; I wouldn't do it if it was going to hurt you, my sweetest. Lord Vader, if you would, carry Em for me," I lifted my miniature friend and carried her to a surgical suite that was painted red just like Palpatine's offices. Plagueis walked behind us. I put Em down on the hovering table and stood at her right holding her little hand as Palpatine got a mask for her and Plagueis cast warm gold blankets over her small form.

" _Bijou_ , I want you to listen to your friend Ani and his tank as you take big breaths like he does and tilt your head up towards me for me. That's it, _good_ ," he told her as his hands held the mask and her chin upwards. I could hear Em trying to imitate the breathing my tank was doing for me at this moment and giggling. Within seconds she was out.

 **Em**

When I opened my eyes Ani was still here with Dada, who was holding me against him carefully as I was lying on my back. Mama was also here with Plagueis and she stood by my bed. "Ani, you're still here!" I said and Ani came back over to my bed from sitting in a chair.

"Hi there, munchkin," Ani greeted me.

I noticed there were no machines in the room like the ones I'd heard about in hospitals. "Why are there no machines like you have Ani? I've always heard hospitals have machines," I asked him.

"Because your dada is strong enough with the Force to monitor and control your vitals and help your pain with it," Ani explained. I wondered if that was the same thing as calming me with the Force. Through my Force bond with Dada I could sense I was right.

"You did very well _Bijou_ ," he said softly, "I'm so sorry we had to leave Naboo but it was better to do this here. Have you seen what's around your neck?" I took in my hand a circular locket with my name printed in silver on a gold background and when I opened it there two small Holo-pictures; one of me and Mama and the other one of me and Dada.

"It's okay," I said sweetly, "What did you do?" Dada took my hand and put it on my stomach where I could feel bumps through my gown that had jewels sewn into it. "Bumps?"

"I just took out what was causing the bleeding that we put you on the shots for," he explained, "Now we don't have to do them anymore," he kissed my forehead.

 **Niobi**

We got back to the Palace a few hours after Em's surgery. When we got there it was a parade of the Royal Guard and our other Palace staff as Palpatine carried a sleeping Em inside and set her in her bed in her main bedroom and two Royal Guards stood outside her door.

"Thank you for doing that for her," I said as we moved back downstairs.

"You were certainly right; it was better to do it now," he said as we reached the main level and ducked into one of the many sitting rooms.

"And the surgery itself?"

"It was fairly easy," he explained, "all I had to do was just incise and then remove what needed to be removed. She remained stable and comfortable throughout due to myself and Plagueis watching her. Do you think I'd ever let anything happen to that child?"

"Never. I know how much she means to you."

 **Padmé**

"FORCE DAMN IT ANAKIN SKYWALKER! Where the hell were you?" I shouted at my husband who just walked through the door of the apartment, "I called you seven times, then Obi-Wan, then our son and daughter and no one knew."

"I had to help Émilie," he offered and that silenced me for a moment. Émilie was the sweetest little girl and she reminded me of my nieces when they were her age. "I was requested for support."

"Oh. Your dinner's in the oven heating Ani," I informed him as I sat on the couch sipping a sweet wine. Leia was out with Han and Luke was currently on the phone with one of his friends from Tatooine named Biggs. "What's wrong with little Em?"

"Palpatine did some kind of surgery to sterilize Em. She needed it because she started to mature in that way too young and shouldn't have to deal with that."

"The Chancellor preformed the surgery _himself_?" I asked stunned. I knew the man was a Sith but I did not know he had that strong a familiarity with the workings of medicine to actually conduct a surgery.

"Yes, I saw it. He has never let Em be taken care of by med droids and that's why. He's the best Force damn medic I have ever seen, Padmé."

 **Luke**

Anakin sent me over to the Palace after I had hung up with Biggs to deliver some flowers he had in a bouquet and a stuffed Ewok for Em. A Royal Guard escorted me to her room and Palpatine let me in by simply opening the door with the Force and did not even move or let Em out of his hands. Em's lamp lit the room and I came to kneel by her bed.

"Em?" I said gently and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me with recognition. "Ani had a surprise for you but he sent me to give it to you," I moved the flowers with the Force to sit on her nightstand and she reached out for the little Ewok. Even though I did not have a Force bond with her I could sense the strong Force bond she had with her father and that he was calming her and I thought it seemed like he was she was living on his life force.

"Luke?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Ani thanks for me and ask if he can come over tomorrow? Or maybe all of you can come if you want."

"Sure," I said getting up and patting her shoulder. I could also sense her Force presence was weaker and not spunky like usual. "I'm going to let you sleep, okay? But we'll see you soon," I gave Palpatine a nod and let Em sleep after kissing her forehead.

 **Niobi**

Plagueis took the next shift with Em and I was relying on coffee to keep me up. He and Sidious would take turns to make sure Em was being watched by someone who understood the workings of the Force. Sidious came into the main room just as one of our chefs, Verne, handed me another cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Not sleeping well, Mistress Niobi?" he asked as I took a sip of the liquid doused with crème and sugar.

"You could say that," I replied. I had managed to change clothes into an aqua nightdress with loose sleeves hidden by a deep green overcoat and put my hair in a high bun with a few wisps free for casualty. I had been reading the news by the fire too so if anything I was current. Verne smiled and I dismissed him to bed, perfectly capable of working a coffee machine on my own.

"He's right," I thought I picked up on someone watching me, "you need sleep." Sidious stepped out of the shadows. I got to my feet and nodded. Next, I was surprised when I floated through the air for him to catch me. "Come," and as I was carried away I felt the dark side of the Force bring me to a state of sleep.

 **Darth Bane**

The next morning I was at the Imperial Palace, having just returned from a research expedition. Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis had called on me to come look at Sidious' little child Émilie. Back in the time of the Old Sith and the Academy I had been the best at dark side healing after Quordis had insisted in training us in the art.

Émilie Rose Palpatine was a small thing and she reminded me so much of Zannah when she had been young. Em was lying in the bed and her hair was fanned over the pillow. "Sidious let me see her. Em, do you remember who I am?" I asked as I took her from Sidious upon arriving and sat on the bed with her in my lap and covered in bejeweled blankets. In my arms she was a small, fragile china doll whose head barely met my chest when she sat.

I reached out with the Force and saw she was connected to Sidious' life force as if he was keeping her alive, a feat even I had not mastered. "You're so silly Bane," she replied laughing, "I could never forget you." I nodded and kissed her cheek before gently placed my hands on her shoulders and massaged as deeply as I could without hurting the child.

"Yes," I said as Plagueis put his own hand on Em's forehead from beside her, "Your father and Plagueis are taking very good care of you, hmm?" Sidious stood at my shoulder watching his child like some majestic bird, ready to strike if something was out of place.

"Yes," she agreed. As I reached out in the Force I knew exactly what Sidious did for her; a procedure that was definitely had some Sith influence at the core despite the fact he had not used the Force or a lightsaber during it, opting instead for surgical tools. "Bane?"

"Hmm? Am I hurting you?" I asked her. The little replica of Sidious shook her head as I could feel her shoulders give in to my hands.

"Why haven't I seen you in a long time? I missed you."

"I was doing research on far away planets," I explained, "and I came back to see if I could help you."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

After she visited with Bane for a while Plagueis put her into a soft sleep and I decided that I could steal a moment to go see my companion while Bane, Plagueis, Anakin, and Luke Skywalker watched her. Niobi actually was standing outside Em's door like a Royal Guard in red dress robes that exposed her shoulders and her hair cascaded down her right shoulder. "How is she?'

"Much better," I said as we began to descend the grand stairs with some distance between us, "her Force presence is getting stronger."

"So you're resuming your duties as Chancellor after she recovers?" she asked.

"Until she's more stable. And Padmé's held up pretty well with the office," I said as we got to the bottom of the stairs and she took my hand and we sat on one of the couches. I put my other hand on her forehead and the spark of Force sensitivity she still had radiated exhaustion along with her thoughts. "Did you not sleep last night?"

"Not very well," she said, stretching out to where she was laying down. I dropped to my knees and put the will of the Sith upon her to bring her a peaceful time of rest and after moved to where I held her supporting her head and letting her legs fall over my lap.

* * *

 **And? What'd you guys think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hope you guys have had Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter and since I'm feeling merry I think two chapters might be posted today so enjoy and keep on reading! More reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Darth Plagueis**

I had never heard of placing the will of the dark side upon two people at once but Sidious somehow was maintaining his daughter's life force and keeping her pain under control whilst also keeping Niobi in a state of unconsciousness similar to Em's. I could sense this very clearly. The only sounds in the room while Em slept were breaths and Anakin Skywalker's ventilator.

Anakin Skywalker and his son sat in with Bane and I as we took care of Em. I had bathed her with sponges while Bane kept her steady in sleep. After she was washed and dressed in a new blue gown Sidious let her wake up. "Émilie," Bane said to the top of her head, "did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm. I knew you'd come back, Bane," she told him. "Dada says you are the Sith'ari or something. What is that?"

"It's a prophecy," I explained as Bane helped Em sit up.

 **Leia**

There was no place to really relax on a huge city planet so I just hung out with R2 in Padmé's apartment. Anakin and Luke were probably at the Temple and Han was doing something or another before we were supposed to go to dinner tonight.

I had awoken this morning to find flowers of yellow and purple color in a glass bouquet and the card was from Anakin and the flowers now sat on the table in the kitchen as I ate some food I'd brought home.

I remembered some days Bail would do that sort of thing for me, but coming from Anakin I knew it was the most sincere thing he could do.

 **Em**

I had three Sith Lords and a Jedi Knight watch me so maybe you could say I was in good hands. I was still being held by Bane who was at least four times my size. I called out to Dada in the Force and he arrived within seconds taking me gently. He laid a hand on my forehead.

" _Bijou_ how are you doing?" Dada asked me gently. "Did you see the other flowers in your room?" I saw another arrangement but it was red. Dada carried me to the bathroom that was attached to my room like he was going to bathe me but he ended up taking a tube out of me that I hadn't noticed.

"What does that do?" I asked thinking it looked like a slug.

"It's just to make sure you wouldn't need to get out of bed but now I think you're much better so you can start moving a little."

"Can we go to the roof then?"

"Of course."

 **Niobi**

After a few hours with Em and Palpatine on the roof the Jedi Skywalker's left as twilight was creeping and the only people left at the Palace besides our normal staff were Plagueis and Bane, who offered us the night to ourselves and to watch over Em. So after dinner it was late and Bane carried Em off to bed, leaving Sidious and me.

"Now, my beautiful Sith Queen," he said gently taking my hand, "what shall I show you of the dark side? The passion that fuels it?"

"Seems a logical start as ' _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_ '," I quoted as I was lifted off the ground in the main room of the Palace, but no staff members were around so I supposed we were alone but I tuned my normal senses as much as I could to pick up on if that fact would change.

Then, there I was, one with the Force again, feeling my own thoughts and Sidious' merge. In his mind I watched as he showed me how delicate he had been whilst taking care of Em as Plagueis had sat at her head and Anakin Skywalker holding a mask over Em's nose and mouth.

Then his mind shifted back to focus on me. I had realized that I could hear and see Em's dreams in our Force bond cease for a moment. _Mama! You're in the Force bond! This is fun!_

 _Yes_ I sent my thought her way _but for now continue your dream, honey. You need to rest as much as you can._

 _"Yes, Bijou, rest,"_ Sidious thought to her.

 _"Okay,_ " Em sent the thought and I thought I saw her presence in the bond dim as she sank into sleep. I wondered what color my Force presence was because Em's radiated pink.

"Yours is orange, my stunning Queen," Sidious answered my question and my hand mirrored my daughter's as I reached for him.

And perhaps it was then I was no longer too proud to admit that I loved him.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

When Niobi let go of the Force bond she turned on her side and stared at me. "May we take a moment as two normal beings to define what this is exactly?" she asked diplomatically. I waved my hand for her to continue. I took her to lie on my chest so I could work at her nerve fibers again. "Anyway, I think we did this totally wrong but somehow it worked. I volunteered for some experiment I saw as stupid at the time, had your daughter, hid a few years with her, actually met you, and now this."

"And what is this?" I put my lips to the shoulder of the mother of the best gift bestowed upon me. "What's your conclusion?" I took my hands away and rolled her onto her side where I dropped to my knees before her. "You have made the Chancellor kneel before you, Queen Niobi of the Sith."

"Allow me to swallow my pride a moment," she said and a second she continued, "I love you, Sidious." It was something to hear it from her mouth instead of her mind; it meant it was undeniable now. I moved from my place kneeling back to holding her.

"My beautiful Sith Queen," I said and stroked her hair.

"Work my nerves again," she ordered me, "I'm going to need it after that totally out of character moment." I smirked.

 **Em**

I slept in my friend Bane's big arms all night. When I woke for breakfast, Bane carried me downstairs to the kitchen and it struck me how little I must be compared to him. "Plagueis, Bane guess what?" We got to the kitchen and it seemed that none of our help was up yet so Plagueis and Bane took care of me with Plagueis standing behind the chair I sat in while Bane got my food.

"What is it _Conchita?"_ Plagueis asked softly. I could feel him reach out with the Force to see if I was okay.

"My mama can be in the Force bond I have with Dada," I said, "last night she told me to rest as much as possible."

"Yes she can, _Bijou_ ," I had not seen my father come in and kiss my cheek. Mama kissed me as well on the forehead. "After breakfast I will bathe you since now your stiches can get wet." I nodded and ate my breakfast and drank my juice contently.

"The Force is more fun when Mama can share it."

 **Luke**

It was like Em had a bodyguard squadron made up of the most powerful Sith Lords I had read about or met. When we got to the Palace to see her as I had promised a few days ago. My whole family came and greeted our young friend who was being held up by the former Emperor whom I had assumed was too frail to hold up a child of eight standard years old without seeming tired. Padmé set down some of the snacks like iced chocolate donuts and Para-Rolls in the basket.

"Ani! Senator Padmé! Luke! Leia!" Em exclaimed our names in excitement. "Is all this food for me?"

"Padmé and I made it," Leia said, "Anakin told us your favorite foods, if that's okay!"

"Oh yes!"

She was wearing a little light blue gown with little ruffled sleeves and her hair was in a little braid that seemed like something Padmé would do to her hair with little flowers tucked into the braid. "We must have a picture Dada!"

Palpatine nodded and handed Em to Anakin and me with her head being supported by me and Anakin was holding her feet. Leia and Padmé had to squat to get into the picture. Somehow after the picture was taken I ended up being the one holding Em's whole body in my arms. I reached out with the Force to help keep Em calm with the light side. Despite the fact I wasn't strong enough to keep her alive I could sense she was calming.

When Em saw the picture she said, "Ooh it should be framed! I want it in my room!"

"Then it will be, my _Bijou_." He summoned someone and told her to get the Holo-Pic framed for Em.

As I held her I noticed Em was a light little girl but I was afraid to drop her since her Force presence was weaker and she still was healing so I carried her over to Palpatine who took her gently and sat with her on his lap as we all sat down. Em's mother Niobi sat in the chair beside them. "Did the Skywalker's surprise you, sweetie?" Niobi asked.

"Yes!" she said, "Thank you guys for coming to see me!"

 **Anakin**

We stayed at the Palace for the remainder of the afternoon. Em sat on Palpatine's lap as she ate some of the snacks we had brought and Bane and Plagueis stood on either side of them like Sith bodyguards, which reminded me of the Imperial days. A few times and hour Palpatine would monitor Em's vitals.

There were musicians who worked at the Palace and they played for us as we danced. We had the cooks bring us out sweet beverages and sandwiches. After we lunched Em wanted to go out to the gardens behind the Palace, which were the only gardens on the city planet that I knew of.

When we arrived everyone sat in a circle with Em in the center and Palpatine knelt behind her. It reminded me of my brief days as a youngling where in classes sometimes we'd sit in circles. "You guys make me feel special," Em said.

 **Niobi**

The Skywalker's stayed for dinner, which we got to eat in one of the Palace's extravagant dining rooms. I had pulled a Padmé and changed my outfit to a black long dinner dress that had long sleeves and was beaded on the bodice. An ancient Sith amulet hung around my neck that looked like Em's locket but had a red jewel on the front and was circular rather than heart shaped; the necklace against my heart almost felt like it was pumping my own heart for me. On my head there was a small silver tiara.

"Look upon yourself my Sith Queen," Sidious said from his place behind me with his warm touch on my shoulders. A thing about Sidious that made him a mystery to so many was on the exterior you'd assume he'd be so frail and weak but that was the furthest thing from the truth, "Even I, Lord Sidious, cannot resist you." I smiled and we walked to the main dining hall where the chefs were setting out food and wines.

Em sat at the head of the table with a crown on her head similar to mine. Plagueis and Bane stood on either side of her chair and as the food was served Sidious got Em her food and took her on his knee and she ate as his hand rested on her forehead like he was willing her to live. I sat to their right, next to Padmé on the other side and across from Luke Skywalker.

The food consisted of rich delicacies of Coruscant's high in food industry as well as some Naboo dishes. "I had fun today guys," Em said.

"That's good," I said, "I knew you might appreciate the Skywalker's coming to see you."

 **Obi-Wan**

It was odd to not have my former Padawan burst through my door because usually at some point during the day that was the norm. Siri was sitting on our couch. "We should get a puppy," Siri said, "wouldn't that be great? Some of my friends who aren't Jedi have puppies and they say that it's lovely."

"I suppose we can," after all a dog would be much easier to take care of then our own former apprentices were so I bet we could. "We can call him Jedi." It was strange to name our hypothetical dog after the organization we had given our lives to but in the same way it was fitting.

"Sounds good to me," I said and kissed my wife.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 coming soon! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- As promised, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy and drop a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Niobi, a few days' prior, Naboo lake retreat**

I could die right now from elation and I don't think I would complain if I did.

This was different from when I used to lure the victims I was to kill for rewards back on Bordal. This was not staged; this was real. I was consumed with the dark side of the Force and also the light as I felt Sidious sustain my life on his own _. "You knew I was an assassin for hire before selecting me for your Sith experiments,"_ I realized in the Force as Sidious was supporting my weight with his hands and my hands rested on his shoulders.

" _And I'm rather certain you knew I was a Sith Lord, ma joie so perhaps that makes us even in the knowledge we had of one another before our beloved Émili_ e _was conceived_ ," he said and kissed me very gently. "And I must commend you on your skills with assassinations. I was aware that many Imperial officers would lure targets to Bordal so that you could finish them off," this was said aloud.

I laughed, "The Empire certainly _was_ a great source of income for me." I was set on the bed in one of the big rooms in the lake house that was painted in and also covered in gold. Sidious got on his knees before me and took my hands in his.

"I'm glad my servants could serve you," he said rising and bestowing me with a kiss, "now let me do that," Sidious smiled and drove into me with passion of a Sith but not aggression; gently making my body go weak but yet my strong mind stayed. I couldn't resist gasping.

"Niobi?" Sidious' voice was soft and slightly alarmed, trying to ascertain what was wrong. In our linked minds I told him that he was not at fault; rather my own surprise of the passion. He smiled and softly kissed me and then he brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"You have made me as frail as you masquerade to be," I said aloud as his hands massaged my temples with gentleness. He laughed and in a rare moment he used his secondary mastery of the light side to soothe me.

"Oh no. You are quite strong," he said bringing our lips together.

 **Anakin, present day**

I ended up at the Kenobi residence after picking some things up from the store. Their new golden furred dog that was named Jedi sat on the couch with me as I ate some of their puff cakes. "Things are back to normal I see," Obi-Wan came through the door.

"I'm here for the food and the puppy," I said teasingly, "I can't bug Padmé at the Senate today because there is a session and I think Luke and Leia are hanging out with Leia's boyfriend so you're the next person I try, out of a natural order of my friends. Puff cake?" I held up the tiny cake.

"Figures you'd eat my food," my old Master said.

"Helps my lungs," I joked as I pet the puppy beside me, "maybe I should get a cat or something. Anyway, how's Ferus?"

"He and Darra seem to be adjusting."

"He should come over," I said.

"As long as you don't throw the ball to Jedi in the house I guess that's fine," Siri sighed.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

It felt strangely good to have my daughter sit on one of my knees and my Queen on the other. Today I had returned from my personal leave and Senator Amidala had returned to her place representing our shared home world. There was a session of Congress today to vote on a military expansion bill.

Both my gems were dressed exquisitely this particular day and it was quiet in the vast office until Sly Moore announced the arrival of Bane to watch Em while we went to the meeting. The massive Sith'ari gently took my daughter in his arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders, "How about we go for lunch Em?"

"Sure," she said excitedly and blew us a kiss as they walked out. After they left I moved Niobi into the center of my lap and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. Sly Moore came back in minutes later to announce it was time to go to the main senate chamber. Niobi stood up and her off white dress swirled behind her as we walked to the main chamber.

The Senate chamber was vast and had pods that the senators from each system sat in and an even bigger pod that resembled a podium for the Chancellor to preside over the meeting. Sly Moore and my other aid Mas Amedda stood ready on the main pod and I helped Niobi up the steps as Moore and Amedda each stood on either side of us. "Order!" Amedda called to open the session.

 **Darth Plagueis**

Using my alias of Hego Damask I got into the Senate building and waited for the session to adjourn in the outer lobby of the main chamber. Once the doors opened Sidious and his entourage was the first to exit. He dismissed his aides and he and Niobi walked over to meet me. "Your Force presence has grown stronger since you started letting my former apprentice please you," I said to Niobi.

"Or perhaps you just never noticed it," she said without any putting any effort into the sarcastic retort that seemed to come out flawlessly. I smirked. "Or you might refuse to acknowledge that a less Force sensitive being bested you in a duel. Take your pick."

'So tell me, is Sidious gentle enough for you?" I asked deviously but she just smiled wickedly.

"When I'd like him to be, yes. You see Plagueis it might surprise you but I am the master."

"I have said before that you are a queen."

"And don't you ever forget it," she said as we continued walking. She walked in front of Sidious and I and I could sense her unwillingness to submit to letting Sidious control her on his terms both intrigued him and drove him a bit mad,

 **Em**

Bane and I went to get lunch and as we rode around in a speeder to the restaurant I asked Bane questions about his adventures. I had really never been further in the galaxy than the Mid-Rim so I was unfamiliar of a lot of what was beyond worlds like my family home of Naboo or the similar New Alderaan. Bordal where Mama was from was Outer Rim and we had lived there for a few years but I barely remember it.

"Where'd you go to?" I asked as we got to lunch and Bane sat me across from him. As we arrived I sensed in the Force that people were afraid of Bane because he was very large, maybe standing almost seven feet tall.

"Korriban. It's a world where there used to be a Sith school like the Jedi Temple," he explained as we had waters poured for us.

"Did you go? Did you like Sith school?" I asked fascinated. I had only met three Sith before so I was unaware of a school.

"I liked it for a little while but it didn't really work out for a lot of the others there," Bane explained, "So it was closed."

"Did they ever make a new Sith school?"

"No, because there were only two Sith left after the first school closed down and that was a good number to stay at."

 **Luke**

Han took us to the lower levels of the city to go meet with a former smuggler he had worked with called Mara Jade. It didn't surprise me at all that Han had smuggler friends still close to him after he had worked for Jabba the Hutt. We got to a hole-in-the-wall bar and walking in we headed right for the hovering bar stools.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Riding Solo," the young woman turned around from facing the bar. She was about our age at least, perhaps months older at most. Her red-orange hair looked like fire and she had emerald eyes. Han laughed.

"Mara, it's been a while. How 'ya doing?"

"Dandy," she sipped her whiskey, "who are your friends? Well besides Chewbacca of course."

"Leia Organa-Skywalker," Leia introduced herself, "I'm with Han."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," I said.

"I knew you two looked familiar," Mara said, "these were your Rebel friends Han? What did I tell you about hanging with Rebels?" Mara laughed as she ordered another shot I found myself unable to take my eyes from her.

 **Niobi**

After the meeting we came back to the main office of the Chancellor. Plagueis sat in one of the three armchairs facing the desk and Sidious sat at the desk as I stood looking out the window as the city went about the events of the day. Sidious didn't have that for long though, as he rose and carried me over to his desk.

After receiving me in his arms my spinal cord nerves were already under his influence. "Her mid spine Sidious," Plagueis said, "I sense it too." I felt the fifth button on the back of my dress be unfastened and then Sidious' thumb and index finger of his left hand rubbed little circles. I sat straight like a dancer because there was no way I was submitting to Sidious while his former Sith master sat in front of me. It just wasn't going to happen. I placed my hands in my lap and I stared straight at Plagueis.

"You are so beautiful and powerful," Sidious said softly in my ear, "You shouldn't have this much stress in you _ma joie_."

"Well things have been crazy as of late," I whispered back and the two fingers rubbing circles began to knead. I couldn't help but go a bit rigid.

"How about we continue with this tonight when Plagueis isn't with us?" Sidious said softly, "It'll work better with you lying against me."

 **Em**

That night before bed Dada bathed me as I told him some of the stories Bane had told me today about when he went to Sith school. The little black stitches on my lower stomach were starting to fade slowly by now so getting a bath was fine now. "Did you know about Sith school?" I asked.

"I have heard some stories," he said as he washed me off, "there were tons of Sith a long time ago."

"Bane went to Sith school but he didn't like it after a while he said and he left. I, however, love my lessons," we had the best tutors come and teach me about things like government, mathematics, sciences, and other studies.

"I loved school when I was your age, _Bijou_ ," he said getting me out of the water and into a warm towel.

"And you became Chancellor. So maybe soon I will be Princess of Theed."

"I believe that may be happening soon."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

After Em had fallen asleep I placed a call to Queen Savona's staff requesting an audience by phone for the following day to talk about the creation of a ceremonial title of Naboo royalty. When I got to the main bedroom Niobi was already asleep it seemed? I touched her shoulder gently and she rolled to face me. "Come to me," I sat her up and kissed her gently, my arms enfolded her. I trailed my hands down her with delicate movements and she leaned into me.

"I love you Darth Sidious," her brown eyes stared at me and she smiled as she was linked into the Force bond while I began yet another quest to claim her. She was passionate but I had to hold back my own intense passion to an extent because the memory of the gasp of shock she'd given was still present. I was no stranger to hurting others and the block it from my consciousness without any second thoughts but in Niobi I found I was unable to.

This time, certainly, I was not behaving like an overexcited youth. I let the passion serve as a guide while I kissed and pleased her with gentleness. When I finally drove in to her I did so softly, reaching out with the Force to read her feelings. I smiled as I sensed the intensity of the pleasure she felt and that pleased me greatly.

"And I adore you, Niobi Queen of the Sith."

 **Leia**

Anakin carried me to my room despite my protests that even though I was tired I could walk a few meters. Luke and Padmé had already turned in, so Anakin and I had played cards. I noticed that his breathing was not as labored while using the tank, "What did I tell you?" I said proving my point.

"I'm beginning to think you're always right," he said. I laughed.

"More like ninety-eight percent of the time," I corrected as we got to the door that had the coat of arms of Alderaan painted on it along with printed pictures of my family and friends. Once inside Anakin laid me in the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Leia."

 **Niobi**

I woke as the sun was rising. I couldn't feel the nerves in my mid spine until Sidious' fingers gently drew circles and kneaded the little discs. "Mm," I sighed contently. His other hand set on my forehead and it was like the dark side was shooting through my veins to keep me living.

"You are so strong, yet tense my love," Sidious said, "I can sense it in you when you share the Force with me and Plagueis senses it as well." My hands gripped his shoulders that no longer were delicate like they were when he masqueraded as the old and frail Chancellor. Sidious may have been almost three decades older than I but in our relationship it turned out that I was frailer than he because I was largely not sensitive to the Force and his complete mastery of it, but that was not mutually exclusive with being of a weak mind as some presumed. No one, not even Darth Sidious, could control me besides me.

"Maybe you and I should take a trip to Naboo, just us, so you can remedy that as you see fit _my Lord_ ," Perhaps it was still the mindset of an insidious assassin I had in me but Sidious was the perfect match for rivaling me in my beloved mind games that every single one of my kills bought into.

"I would very much enjoy that, my Sith Queen," he kissed my lips and I rested my head right by his heart that was currently keeping us both alive and bursting with vitality. I felt like an ancient royal mistress as I watched the sunrise and let Sidious work at me and then slowly lower himself to be with me. I gripped my hands onto his shoulders.

" _Sidious…"_ I breathed using his Sith name because it seemed to me that he was more Sidious than the front of weak old Palpatine that he put up for the public. He was not weak now; instead rather strong but careful as he went along with my thoughts.

 **Darth Plagueis**

I was first up in the kitchen of the Palace until Niobi came in wearing a simple gold nightdress and her hair pulled to the side. I could sense her Force presence was stronger than normal for her. "Sidious seems to please you like a much younger man would," I observed, "You should have seen him in his youth. He was powerful and reckless and the best speeder racer on Naboo I knew of."

"Beneath the front of frailty he puts up for the public I doubt youth ever truly left him or if that's just the dark side," she said pouring her coffee.

"Perhaps a combination of both. My former apprentice is bringing out your connection to the Force," I said to her, "I can sense he is pleasing you, but if that changes report it to me and I'll set things straight," I smiled wickedly.

"I'll keep that in mind Damask," she said using my public name as she went over for coffee. I could sense Sidious' presence behind her before she turned and saw him and offered a smile as he put his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Happy New Year everyone! As a treat I'm posting two chapters back-to-back. I'm so glad that you guys are liking this story but I'd also love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Anakin**

The Coruscanti wind whipped at my hair as I shared the cockpit of a speeder with Luke for the first time. I sat in the second seat as Luke worked the controls and we zipped around Coruscant's upper levels. My tank was strapped to my back and the wind provided more oxygen to me. Padmé and Obi-Wan didn't want me to do this out of fear I might stop breathing, but I was never a rule follower.

"Reminds me of racing around Tatooine," Luke shouted over the wind to me. I had to agree, as I myself had loved piloting pods and such when I was on the desert planet growing up. "We used to fly T-16's," Luke said.

"Sky-Hoppers? We had those too," I hadn't flown them much but I knew they were popular among kids on Tatooine.

"We used to bull's-eye womp rats. Next time Owen and Beru want me to visit you should come and we can go to Anchorhead and fly them."

 **Darth Bane**

"Bane?" Émilie sat in my arms as she ate the breakfast Sidious had made her and he stood at her side. My hands worked at the back of the neck as well as the upper spine of the little girl, "Did you know that the Sith are healers?"

"One of my teachers at Sith school trained us in the art and it's been passed down since," I said as she took a bite of her food and the Sidious put a cup of tea to her lips. "We can keep people alive, make sure they don't die, and other things. Your father is the finest Sith healer I have ever seen, sweetheart. Did you know that he is currently making your heart beat as well as your mother's?"

"How can you pump my heart and Mama's?" Em was fascinated and amazed as she looked curiously at Sidious. In the Force I could sense that their heartbeats were in rhythm.

"It's a Force power Jedi like your friend Ani don't have _Bijou_ ," he explained to her as he gave her another sip of tea.

"Can you make Ani have better lungs that way? I offered mine to him but he can't have them.'

"His tank can do that for him, _Bijou_ , so I don't have to breathe for him."

 **Mara Jade**

As I was flying around the upper levels of Coruscant (something I sometimes did) I spotted a speeder that held Luke Skywalker, the friend of Han I had met the previous day. Luke was with someone I had never seen before but he looked to be a Jedi like Luke but I saw he had a tank of oxygen with him.

I drove my speeder bike to catch up with the speeder. "Skywalker," I called out and Luke turned and reversed his speeder to ride alongside me. Luke grinned.

"So you do come up here," he laughed.

"Occasionally. I see High Coruscant society as elitist and somewhat boring as a whole," I said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Anakin. He's my father."

"Seriously?" Anakin looked about the same age as Luke and I did so I found Luke's claim to be kind of outlandish.

"I had him as a baby," Anakin offered with sarcasm that made me smirk.

 **Padmé**

I was surprised when Darra Thel-Tanis walked into my office at the Senate building. "How are you feeling?" I asked hugging her. She sat down and I had one of my handmaidens, Edmée, get Darra some water.

"I'm doing okay," she said as we had glasses of water placed before us, "I wanted to run a list of names for mine and Ferus' baby by you to see if you like them or if they're too weird. For a girl I was thinking about Artemis or Iris."

"If you name her Iris that'll be cool because Ferus' Master is Siri," I laughed.

"Do you think Siri would care?'

"Of course not. Siri would probably be really excited," I told her, "how about for boys' names?"

"Cato?"

"Ooh I like it," I said taking out a piece of standard Senate stationary, "let's make a list of the names we like."

 **Niobi**

I made my way to one of the throne rooms that was built around spires of the Palace. I climbed the stairs to the actual grand chair that sat across from a view of the Galactic City that was just stunning. I approached the throne and Sidious turned to face me and smiled as he got up from the chair and put his hand on my brow before leaning down to kiss me. Sidious was 1.78 meters tall so he was only a few centimeters taller than I. "Guards. Leave us."

They did.

"It's a rather fitting chair for a view like that I suppose," I said.

"It should be you in this chair," he said as we broke and he helped me sit and then took a knee at my feet and took my hands in his. "Yes, the chair fits you quite well, doesn't it my Sith Queen?" I laughed.

"Your flattery of me will not make me subordinate to you Sidious," I said nonchalantly before he gently pulled me down to meet him with my head on his chest and had moved my hair away from the base of my neck so he could work on it thoroughly. My head was turned towards the door of the throne room.

"Oh, I've accepted that," he laughed and his lips came to my neck and then trailed, "but you deserve all the flattery in the galaxy. I bet even the men you assassinated were honored to be killed by such a wonder as you."

 **Darth Bane**

I took Em up to bathe her to let Sidious be with Niobi. I got the water started for her and helped her get out of her nightdress and into the water as I dropped to my knees to be at eye level with the tub. "One day we should get married Bane, you and me," she said innocently as I got her hair wet for her.

"Yeah? And why's that sweetheart?"

"Well, you're my best friend even more so than Ani and I can't marry Ani because Ani has Senator Padmé. And best friends get married all the time. Master Kenobi and Master Tachi are married and they have been best friends for a long time, Ani told me," she said as I put shampoo through her dark and wet hair and massaged the back of her neck.

"Maybe when you're older," I told her, "and your Dada says it's okay."

"I want to marry when I'm twenty-six, that's a good age," she said as I helped her stand up, "And I think Dada would love it. I'll ask him." She smiled and in her smile I realized just how much she couldn't deny her father.

 **Mara Jade**

I jumped from my speeder bike into the backseat of Skywalker's four-seat speeder. "So how do you know Han and Chewy?" Luke asked me.

"We did some smuggling work together back years ago," I explained, "and then he went off to fly you and your group to Alderaan and never came back. I figured he had been swept up in the Rebel cause."

"We could have used you too," Skywalker said. I laughed.

"Back then I was busy fighting for causes that I thought stood a chance," I explained, "I never really saw the Rebels as capable of doing what they did, but make no mistake I hated the Empire."

 **Luke**

I was stunned as I watched Mara jump from her bike to our ship. Her fiery hair was whipped behind her as she glided through the air into the speeder's backseat. We sped towards Temple. "I wonder how good of a Jedi you are farm boy," she said, "because you're actually a damn fair pilot."

"Even better," I said.

"Now is not the time to get cocky, that comes later," Mara told me but laughed. Anakin smiled.

"Good one."

 **Niobi**

It was sunny on Coruscant and I wore a deep blue dress that was enfolded by a cloak of the same color and the dress was accessorized with a belt made of little circular charms. Bane and Plagueis once again offered us the afternoon and we took it to go to lunch.

From the Senate we took a two-seated speeder to the restaurant. "You want me to drive?" I offered. I was a decent pilot and loved to fly.

"Speeders happen to be my specialty. When I was a youth on Naboo I was the best speeder racer in the Lake Country," he said as I got into the passenger side.

"You're full of surprises aren't you Sidious?" I laughed and he squeezed my left hand.

"More than you know."

 **Leia**

I was at the Jedi Temple sparring with a Jedi Master named Dooku who was one of the best lightsaber masters the Order had and very close with Master Yoda. Usually Dooku worked in the archives but since he had a curved hilt to his lightsaber like my new blue one did he said he would help me adapt.

"You've got a much better grip with curved hilts," he said showing me how to put my hand around the hilt, "and with curved hilts you can have a free hand more readily available than with normal straight ones so you can use the Force to set your adversary back."

"Feel the Force you must," I had not noticed the tiny Grand Master enter the room, "Strong the Force is within you Leia. Embrace it."

 **Em**

Bane brought me to the Senate building after we had lunch to see my parents. Dada took me on his knee as we came in and I said, "Did you know that Bane and I are going to get married one day?" I asked as I leaned my head onto my father's shoulder. "He said we could if you said yes. We planned it today."

"Is that right?" he said softly, "I think that would be fun, don't you?" he kissed my forehead and I reached for his hand.

"So can I?" I asked eagerly.

"If it makes you happy and you still want to in eighteen standard years," he said, "then of course you may."

"Oh yes! I want to marry Bane when I'm twenty-six standard years old," I explained, "No sooner or later and I want to get married on Naboo at the lake house and wear one of Mama's pretty dresses. I want the Skywalker's and Plagueis to come."

"I think they'd love to," he said rubbing my shoulders and Bane who stood to my right rubbed one of my hands in his massive one.

"It sounds like you're going to have a very fun wedding one day Emmy," Mama said as she came to sit with Dada too, "I can't wait to come.

 **Mara Jade**

I didn't usually hang around Jedi but somehow my journey to the upper levels of the city led me to the Jedi Temple with its spires that reached almost to the atmosphere. "Am I allowed in here?" I asked, not knowing if the Jedi would appreciate having a non-Jedi snooping.

"We don't bite," Anakin said as he led us inside. The halls were open and wide and sunlight from the many windows sufficiently lit the hallway we came in to. "And this is the main hallway," Anakin said as I looked around at all the different beings in Jedi robes. I had to hand it to the Jedi; they were an eclectic group. And I obviously stood out in my brown combat pants and boots with my loose white shirt and matching gloves.

I spotted Leia and she came over. Thankfully she was not wearing Jedi robes either so that made me feel less out of place. "Hi Mara," Leia said, "what brings you here?"

"Literally ditching my speeder bike to hang out with your family," I said.

 **Niobi, flashback 0 BBY**

I found the vein on my arm for morphine to be injected myself. I had nothing against these Bordali doctors and med droids other than the fact they were doing things a little too slowly while my brain screamed at my entire body that I wanted drugs. The head Human medic was a guy I knew named Rogan who had been a childhood friend of mine.

"Your droids are terribly inefficient," I said as more narcotics were shot through my spine to paralyze my legs and lower body. I knew the droids present would forgive such a comment because a woman in labor and intense pain had no filter, I don't care how nice you were otherwise.

"Force damn Niobi," my friend said, "You're either a badass or the stupidest laboring woman I've ever met. How did you know where to stick the needle?"

"Doing what I do teaches you a lot about the bodies of different species," I told Rogan as I got up from the bed. They had given me a certain narcotic that allowed me to move around with machines attached to monitor my baby friend and me. "You have a clock?" I asked.

"You've been in labor for only ten hours and are fully dilated; that's pretty fast for a first time mother," he said the first part as if he had just figured that part out himself. "This is where the fun begins. So who's the father, if you don't mind my curiosity?"

"Rogan, if I told you the whole story there's no way you'd ever believe me," I said as I tied my hair up behind me.

"I've got time."

"Fine, but if you think I'm totally nuts after I tell you just remember I warned you," I said as I began to tell the tale.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

Em fell asleep against me and I had Plagueis bring me a crimson blanket to cover her with. "Do you need me to take her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Let her sleep. Holding both of them is but a simple task," I said and it was the truth; there was no effort to having my daughter and her mother on my lap, as you'd expect from most sixty-three standard-year-old Humans. Em held my hand that was holding her as she slept and I drew soft circles into Niobi's back that was straight as she sat and her hand reached over and stroked our daughter's hair.

"She is breathtaking," Niobi said smiling at our child who shifted in her sleep to her right side. Niobi rose and went to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk beside Plagueis and I wrapped my other arm around Em and reached out to her in our Force bond to see that her dreams were taking place on Naboo.

"Bane and I had meant to give you two the day," Plagueis said, "but I suppose she wanted to come see you if that's all right."

"Of course," Niobi said before I could, "I don't want someone else to practically raise her like happens with most children of her rank." I moved my hand a moment to lay it on her forehead to use a bit of the dark side to keep her asleep because I could sense she still needed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Here's the next installment!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Springtime, 7 ABY**

 **Em**

That evening I was sitting in one of the main sitting rooms of my house with my pet Misha in my lap as I was talking to Dada who was brushing out my ling curls after my bath. Verne, the main cook, had brought me some dessert. Mama was filing my nails. "I heard through the Force that you guys were supposed to have a day off," I said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no _Bijou_ ," Dada kissed my cheek, "you mustn't apologize for that. Mama and I love spending time with you."

"I love spending time with you guys too."

"But now," Dada said taking me in his arms, "it's twenty-one thirty so let's get you to bed, hmm?" Mama kissed my cheek before Dada lifted me up and when his hand rested on my forehead I was asleep.

 **Luke**

Somehow I ended up with Mara at a club on the very bottom level of the city. Mara was still wearing her smuggler outfit and had a holster with a blaster and other weapons on it and I had my lightsaber. "The under-levels have always creeped me out," I said.

"Scared Skywalker?" she teased as we made our way into a bar and Mara ordered drinks, Corellian whiskey, for us from the Twi'lek bartender. "I frequent this place, the drinks are good."

"I trust you," I said when our drinks got here. I looked around and I was strangely reminded of the cantina I had been to in Mos Eisley all those years ago. All different kinds of species mingled with each other but no one seemed to really acknowledge us.

"Most under level dwellers are afraid of Jedi," Mara said taking a sip of her drink, "and honestly who can blame them? I might be able to take a Jedi on but most people? Forget about it. So where's Anakin? I thought he might be the type of guy to enjoy this kind of thing."

"He's back on the upper levels most likely spending time with Padmé," I offered taking a sip of the liquid.

"Padmé Amidala you mean? The Naboo Senator who is somewhat of a fashion icon?"

"She's my mother."

 **Niobi**

After Sidious put Em to sleep he came back into the main sitting room and we were still the only ones in the room. Sidious came in carrying two glasses of sweet wine. He came and tilted my chin up to his eye level and pressed our lips together and seconds later I was lifted off my feet, he again seeming like a much younger Sith. I laughed.

"Do you ever wonder why your amulet feels like a heart is beating inside of it?" he asked me.

"I have a theory that somehow your heart is beating for mine," I said, "probably some Sith alchemy."

"You're too smart for me and my Sith alchemy," he said giving me a sip of my sweet wine and he rubbed my neck softly.

"Seriously? Your plan is to get me drunk," I said mocking him lightly, "haven't we established that we don't exactly need that?" Sidious smirked and laughed.

"I suppose you're right yet again, my beautiful Sith Queen," he gave me a kiss and carried me gently upstairs. I held my sweet wine in one hand and gripped his shoulder to support myself even though that wasn't really a necessity, just a habit. He carried me like he carried Em with his hand supporting my spine and my legs wound him.

Anything Sidious did I noticed had a grace and a sort of eloquence whether it was take my glass from my hand and set it on the table beside the canopy bed or if it was a movement to stroke my face or gently touching me to get me to come to him (something I fought as hard as I could to challenge him until I could no longer resist). In the Force bond he lulled me with words of affection as I fell forward into his hands.

"Good _ma joie_ ," Sidious said softly into my ear, "Your attempts to resist me are admirable but I'm much stronger than you are my beloved Sith Queen," he said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

 **Leia**

I was still up when Luke returned to the apartment, "Where'd you disappear to? Off with your new friend Mara?" I was sitting on the couch looking out over the city and Anakin was with me. The sounds of his tank filled the silence. Anakin was holding my hand in his real hand because he had asked permission to and I had let him.

"We went to a bar in the under levels of the city," Luke said, "Mara took me. Apparently she's a regular there and she says to tell you hi Anakin."

"Tell her hi back."

"Well I'm heading to bed," I said standing and letting go of Anakin's hand, "goodnight guys. See you in the morning," and I headed to my room.

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

Niobi slept well into the morning. In the Force I sensed her exhaustion and worked to mend it as she slept. I knew my passion for her and everything she was had overtaken her despite me handling her like she was sixty-three-standard-years rather than I by having driven into her slowly and carefully each time I had. To hear her speak my Sith name to tell me she was pleased was the most exhilarating thing I had possibly ever felt.

I held her as I called upon secrets of the dark side I had discovered. She stirred and I held her down with me. "Bane will take care of Em. I'll be taking care of you," I told her as her chocolate eyes stared into mine with a mixture of defiance and hidden gratitude.

"You didn't hurt me you know Sidious, I would have told you. I'm perfectly fine," she told me. The Sith amulet that hung around her neck kept her heart pumping through mine as I worked with healing her by putting my hand on her forehead and sending my own vitality through the Force into her.

"I _exhausted_ you Niobi," I said kissing her very gently with a light laugh and then returned to seriousness, "I could feel it in the Force last night and I can feel it now, _ma joie_. The full passion that fuels the dark side can be overwhelming, especially for non-Force users."

"I have to give it to Damask, he had one thing correct: you do love me like a much younger Sith."

 **Niobi**

I took a few moments to myself to shower and change into a dress largely made from lace that was sleeveless and had a long skirt that fit tightly and cascaded to the floor. I put my curls up in a simple twist and accessorized with a pair of heirloom suspensas in my ears. As I walked in Plagueis smirked.

"You know I once took down two Twi'lek spies more menacing than you Damask," I goaded him, "and you know what's the saddest part of that story? I was eight months pregnant. So, I can easily eliminate you."

"Yes I bet you did." he said and then moved to stand next to me and place his hand on my forehead for a moment. "Ah yes. I can very much see the younger Sidious present in what's he's been doing for you. If it is your will, I can remind him that's no longer a young man as he was, although he is getting better."

"How can you know?" I asked.

"If I told you that wouldn't be fun for me," the Muun said.

 **Luke**

I invited Mara to come hang out with me and meet Padmé since she had not met her yet. As I was just putting a new filter in Anakin's oxygen tank Mara's speeder bike parked at the outside entrance to the veranda of the apartment. Her hair was pulled behind her and wearing a simple white jumpsuit.

"Hey farm boy," she said as she climbed the stairs and gave me a small hug, "I decided to come hang with elites for the day," she hugged Leia and smiled at Anakin and Padmé gave her a hug.

"I'm Padmé," she said, "Luke's told me so much and so has Anakin. I think they've taken a good liking to you."

"What have they said?" she asked curiously looking at me.

"All good things, I assure you," Padmé laughed, "would you join us for some coffee Mara? Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes and I'd love to."

 **Em**

Dada made it in time to give me a bath and then put me in a really pretty dress I thought looked like one Senator Padmé might really like that was white and red with red designs on the long skirt. I had on little red shoes with a tiny heel to match and they looked like they lit up as I walked.

Mama was dressed really pretty too and when I came into the main hallway she was talking to Renée, one of my handmaidens. "Mama look! I think I look like Senator Padmé!"

"You look so beautiful Émilie Rose," she said, "did you know I'm very jealous of your clothes?"

"Me too, but for yours!" I said, amazed she felt the same way, "maybe when I'm older we can trade!"

"Twirl for me _Bijou_ ," Dada said and he lifted me up in his arms to twirl me. I laughed. "Guess what _Bijou?"_

"Hmm?"

"I talked to our friend Queen Savona and you are now Duchess of Varykino, which is the little part of the Lake Country where our house is. Do you like that?" I threw my arms around him and squealed.

"Can I be that forever and ever?" I asked.

"That's the intention _Bijou,"_ he said and I let myself be held in his arms a few moments because I was much too excited to move. But when I could move I had to tell everyone.

 **Anakin**

A speeder pulled up next to Mara's as we were enjoying coffee. A little figure got out ad knocked on one of the columns. "What are you doing here munchkin?" I asked recognizing the little girl dressed in another extravagant dress that rivaled those of my wife. "Who came with you here?" I got up and led her in.

"Royal Guards," she motioned to the red figures in the speeder as 3PO brought her some juice we had.

"Does your dada know where you are?" I asked because I knew if something happened to her I knew I wasn't strong enough to heal her.

"Yes."

"Good. What's up?"

"I'm a Naboo princess now Ani," she said as she came to sit by me, "I'm so excited! And I get to be a princess forever too!"

"Congrats Em," I gave her a high five.

 **Obi-Wan**

I was with Siri at the Temple sitting in chairs in one of the rooms set aside for relaxation. "So what are we doing for Life Day this year?" she asked. Siri loved Life Day, an ancient Wookiee holiday that somehow long ago Humans adopted as well and was very popular.

"Well it's still months away, so I'm not sure. Do you want to spend it with the Skywalker's?" I offered. Usually on big holidays we'd spend the day at either our house or theirs and have a big gathering, "I'll make my special Life Day Stew."

"Oh Force yeah," my wife said, "I'm always up for your special holiday recipes. We should invite Ferus and Darra too."

"Isn't her baby due sometime around then?" I asked.

"She's due sometime around Life Day at the end of the year," Siri explained, "so maybe after Life Day."

 **Palpatine/Sidious**

Bane was going to pick Em up from the Skywalker's after breakfast so I could go to the Senate building and get a bit of work done before Bane brought her to me so I could monitor her because she was still in a pivotal stage of post surgery recovery.

Niobi and Plagueis came along with me to my offices. Niobi matched our daughter's outfit for the day yet again with a red dress robe and a lighter white robe over it. When we got to my offices she sat in one of the chairs facing my desk; definitely testing and tempting me as she sent a small smirk my way.

We were soon after we were joined by Bane who carried my daughter wrapped in a scarlet blanket with her initials monogrammed on it in pink. When Bane got here he handed her to me and threw her arms around me like I had been away for a standard year.

I reached out with the Force through our bond to see where her vitals were as she settled into my lap and took one of my hands in hers. "Did you have fun with the Skywalker's my beloved _Bijou_?" I asked her.

"Ani said he was surprised you let me come Dada," she laughed and I kissed her cheek, "He didn't think you'd let me come."

"You are still getting better, _Bijou_ , but you will be all well soon," I said, "I have foreseen it." I reached out with the Force and put my hand on her neck to increase her pulse to be a little stronger. "But until then you need to be resting as much as you can," she smiled and I helped put her into a sleeping state.

"Sleep now my sweetest Émilie," I said into her hair.

 **Niobi**

I got a call from Amcor Slain, the main bounty hunter from Bordal who I sometimes had worked with. I stood up and went into the entranceway to take the call. "Ah Niobi," Slain said warmly, "are you still in the business?"

"Depends," I said knowing exactly how to get the good information from him, "who needs to die? And what's in it for me?"

"We're hunting Darth Telligent. He's a rouge Jedi claiming to be a Sith Lord in his own right and as I've heard you have connections to the Sith as of recent. Telligent wants to forge his own Sith Order and reignite the war."

" _Darth?"_ I scoffed, "We'll see."

"So when would you be available to come to Bordal so we can lure him there for you to finish off?"

"That's too easy," I said, "can we have a bit of fun first?"

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **OOH I love conflict! See you guys soon!**


End file.
